


1993 - Harder Everyday

by Shoeless_Sam



Series: September 17th [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Cas is still Castiel, Castiel is a Novak (Supernatural), Dean is still being a douche, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, ME - Freeform, Middle School, Strawberries, Teen Romance, Teen fic, That's right, They're back, and dick as Sam said last time, but good news, look who finally updated, what are these tags???, which breaks all our hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: September 17th, 1993It's harder everyday when there's no one around to be there for you. Especially when the adults in your life aren't even there.---Chapter 9 of the "September 17th" series; a story that takes place on Sept. 17, in different years. Can be read as a stand-alone one-shot, but to understand everything it's best to read from the beginning!





	1993 - Harder Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Finally get to hear (a little) from the adults. Also this chapter is kind of short, if not VERY short, I just didn't know quite what to do for this year.
> 
> \---
> 
> Also a little timestamp for you:  
> Castiel and Dean are in 8th grade  
> Castiel - 13  
> Dean - 13  
> Gabe - 20  
> Sam - 10
> 
> \---
> 
> Incase you haven't read previous chapters; This story takes place on September 17th, but each chapter takes place in a new year. (If it seems confusing, don't worry! It will make sense when you read)

_ September 17th, 1993 _

 

Castiel slowly opened the door to his room, trying his best not to make any creaky sounds. His father threw a fit last night and was currently passed out in his office, and Castiel didn’t dare wake him up. He had no idea what would happen if so.

Castiel decided to leave his door open, the thought of trying to shut it made him nervous. His father was usually quiet and reserved, working diligently on his next hit or whatever journalism work he could find. Just under enough to make a living, but with the contributions Gabe sent every month, it worked somehow. Sure, a few nights Castiel went to bed hungry and there were a few days he had to spend lunch in the library so no one noticed he didn’t have food. But it worked.

When his father wasn’t busy though, he was mean and cold. Like an angry god, like when God had wanted to kill the people and Moses was the one who stopped him from doing that. But Gabe wasn’t here to stop their father anymore.

Two years ago, he had moved off to college. He worked at a candy store part-time, and studied the other time. When Castiel had finally got the chance to, he was able to visit Gabe and his girlfriend Kali in their little studio apartment. It was good, Gabe deserved it after taking care of Castiel for so long.

As Castiel dropped his backpack on his bed, the doorbell rang through the house. Castiel waited a moment, unsure about what to do. Another ring came and it felt even louder than the first. He held his breath as he heard his father wake up.

Castiel went to his door, trying to see who was at the house. Once his father had reached the door, Castiel moved closer to get a better vantage point.

It was Mary Winchester. She was carrying a plastic bag, and had a wide smile on her face. Castiel couldn’t see his father’s expression, but he was sure it wasn’t anything near friendly.

“Mary,” Chuck stated. He stepped aside so she could come in, and joined her when she sat down on the couch. “What brings you around?”

Mary took out a strawberry pie and some extra strawberries in a plastic box from the bag. “Well, I know Castiel’s birthday is coming up really soon--”

“Oh shit. It’s... what day is it today?” Chuck stood again, pacing the living room. Castiel assumed he was trying to find a calander or something with the date on it.

Mary stood up, placing a gentle hand on Chuck’s shoulder. He stopped pacing. “Wednesday, the 17th of September.” Mary guided them to sit down again. “I know Castiel and Dean aren’t hanging out much, nobody’s told me why of course.”

“They aren’t hanging out?”

Mary looked down at the cake again, remembering. “They haven’t spoken to each other for… two years?”

Chuck looked taken aback. How much had he missed? Did Castiel seriously not want to tell him anything? “And what, my son told you that?”

“No, I just realized Castiel hadn’t come by. Dean mentioned a falling out as well.” Mary pursed her lips, picking at her jeans. “I just thought with Gabe out of the house…”

“No. I’ve heard enough. Just please, get out of my house,” Chuck announced. He stood up.

Mary nodded quickly, standing up. “Tell Castiel I said happy birthday, Dean--” He words fell short as Chuck opened the door for her. She left just as quickly as she came.

Chuck walked over to the cake, and suddenly was bring it over to Castiel’s room. Castiel ran into his room before his dad came. He watched from behind his door as his dad dropped the piece of cake onto the floor.

“Happy birthday, Castiel,” Chuck said, retreating into his room once again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What are your thoughts on when they should make up? I have a few different ideas; high school, end of high school, or later in their twenties. But let me know your thoughts and any ideas you have!
> 
> \---
> 
> Hey!! I hope you enjoyed. Still no editor or Beta, all mistakes are mine. New posts should come every Monday.
> 
> Make sure to comment and leave kudos. It will really help me pop these out faster. And don't forget to bookmark, so you know when the next chapter come out!
> 
> To see more of moi, follow @shoeless_sam on Instagram! I post edits every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. (Photo and Video!) I also post updates and news related to this story on there.


End file.
